


Family Breakfast

by UnPocoKoko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Characters very OOC, High School, Mention of KomaMiki, Modern AU, Most likely will not continue, Nagito and Mikan are Kokichi’s parents, one-shot?, this was just an idea I had for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnPocoKoko/pseuds/UnPocoKoko
Summary: Set in a modern AuNo killings games, no despair, etc.Kokichi gets ready for another year at Hope’s Peak Academy





	Family Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that has been nagging at me for a while now. I will most likely not continue this, as I am very unsure on my ability to write a complete high school fic :”””  
> Maybe sometime in the future I will try, but I will leave this as it is
> 
> And yes, I may or may not have rushed through this, but honestly, I think it’s decent enough to post

If there was one thing Kokichi would not want to hear every morning for the rest of his life, it would be the ringing of his goddamn alarm. 

With a groan, he reached over the bed and unplugged the object disturbing his sleep, throwing the covers back over himself. He was having such a nice dream, but thanks to the alarm, that bliss was gone. 

It didn’t last very long either. He could feel someone tugging at the covers, which caused him to cling on for dear life. 

“Give me…. ten more years to sleep…” He muttered, loud enough for the person to hear before trying to fall back asleep. He let out a shriek as a hand reached under the covers and tickled him, causing him to thrash around while laughing. 

“Okay, okay!!” He laughed out, wheezing for breath as he tried to protect his body from his attacker. “Dad- Dad, stop! Pleaseeeee!”

The man laughed quietly, pulling his hands away and letting the boy sit up, watery violet eyes looking up into amused grey-green eyes. 

“Morning, Sleeping Beauty.” Nagito Komaeda chuckled, ruffling the octopus-like purple hair his son had, ignoring the whines and protests. ‘You didn’t forget what today is, didn't you?”

“How could I forget?” Kokichi mumbled, leaning back against his pillows. “I didn’t want to get up for school. I was having such a nice dream!” He pouted, making tears well up in his eyes.

Nagito shook his head, sighing at his son’s antics. Despite his age, his son would (and always) continue to act like a child. Fitting, with his appearance and mischievous personality. 

“Well, you’re getting up anyways.” He said, tearing the covers off and making Kokichi yelp at the sudden chill. “Now hurry up and get ready. You have breakfast and someone waiting for you downstairs.” Nagito smiled, getting off the bed and exiting the room, feeling Kokichi’s questioning look as he left.

He jumped out of bed, grabbing his dreaded school uniform as he weaved his way through the mess that was his floor, heading towards the bathroom connected to his room. He brushed his teeth, made a face at his uniform, and finally checked his hair before he stepped out.

He made his way down the stairs, slowing down as he heard two familiar voices conversing in the other room. Peeking into the room, his eyes lit up at who he saw, immediately making his presence known. 

“Mom!” He grinned, running forward and throwing his arms around her, hugging her tightly. He heard her squeal happily, the hug being reciprocated.

“Hello, my little prince!” Mikan Tsumiki gushed, pulling away from the hug to kiss her son’s head. “Look at you! You look so handsome!” She exclaimed with a smile, her eyes lighting up in happiness. 

The boy puffed up in pride, making both of his parents chuckle. Sitting down at the table, they made small talk as they ate, Mikan informing them both about her trip outside Japan and catching up with each other.

Kokichi smiled a bit. 

They looked like a family again. 

Nagito glanced at the clock, finishing the rest of his coffee.

“Time to go, Kichi.” He said, standing up. “Do you have your school things?”

“Nope!” The boy answered, smiling at the worried exclamations from his parents as he laughed. “Nishishi, that was a lie! Yeah, I got everything.” He ran out of the room before his dad could catch him, cackling.

Mikan shook her head. 

“That boy…” She sighed, a fond smile on her face as she looked up at the taller male. “He takes more after you than I thought.” 

Nagito smiled, holding a hand out for her to take, which she did, and walking with her out of the house. 

“He still reminds me of you..” He said gently, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. “Thanks for coming by to see him. He really misses you...”

A sad smile curved the woman’s lips, squeezing his hand lightly. 

“I know. I missed both of you too…” She said, staring into his eyes. They held that gaze for a few minutes before Nagito looked away. 

“As much as I want you to stay, you have work, I have work and we can’t allow the little prince to be late for school.” He said, ignoring the “Oh c’mooooon!” that came from the boy somewhere behind him. 

Mikan giggled and nodded, letting go of his hand to walk over to a pouting Kokichi and hug him again.

“Have fun at school.” She said warmly, peppering his face with kisses. “I’ll see you next week, okay? Bye honey.” She turned him around and lightly pushed him towards the car where his father was waiting. 

“Bye Mom.” He waved before getting into the car. He waved as they pulled out of the driveway, stopping only when he couldn’t see the house anymore.


End file.
